Terlanjur Menitipkan Hati Padamu
by Ciezie
Summary: Meski ingin membenci sepenuh hati, apa daya terlanjur menitipkan hati padanya. Another KyuHyuk from me. Diksi sederhana. Fakta yang dicampur Fiksi. BL. OOC. DLDR. RnR Please. ENDING
1. Chapter 1

**TERLANJUR MENITIPKAN HATI PADAMU**

**By Cie Maknae AdmrHyukkie**

**PAIR : Main KYUHYUK**

**WARNING **: BL

**DISCLAIMER : **Realnya bukan punya saya. Tapi dalam cerita ini punya saya.

**RATE : T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kyu ada apa?"

Tapi tak ada jawaban. Aku tersentak karena Kyu membanting tubuhku ke lantai dan dengan brutal dan mulai melepaskan semua yang menempel di badanku. Punggungku rasanya patah, dan sangat sakit.

"Kyu Stop! Kau sudah gila! Aku tak mau kalau begini! Lepas!" aku berteriak-teriak sambil berusaha melepaskan lengan Kyu yang masih berusaha mengoyak bajunya. Dan akhirnya aku berhasil membantingnya hingga kini ia yang terkapar di lantai. Wajahnya meringis. Ia pasti merasakan sakit sepertiku tadi. Aku segera menghampirinya.

"Gwaenchana?" aku mengusap wajahnya. Tapi ia menepisnya dan memandangku dengan pandangan terluka. Apalagi sekarang kesalahanku?

"Aku mau selesaikan semuanya. Aku tak sanggup lagi bersama Hyung!" ia menangis, sesenggukan. Ya ampun apa salahku. Aku mendekatinya lagi dan berusaha memeluknya tapi ia terus memberontak.

"Pergi! Aku tak mau bertemu Hyung lagi"

"Kyu.. kenapa? Ada apa?" apa salahku, aduuh otakku ini benar-benar tak bisa diajak bekerja sama.

"Aku benci Hyung! Apa itu kurang jelas?" ia menepiskan tubuhku dengan sekuat tenaga. Kemudian keluar dari kamarku dan membanting pintunya keras.

.

.

.

**END?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pendek? Iya, ini mungkin TBC.**

**Cuma mau memberti tahu pada para pembaca yang ingin tahu atau membaca lanjutan cerita saya yang diremov admin di sini, silakan cari dan add, acc FB yang bernama "Kyuhyuk Cop".**

**Ok, Just it.**

**Thank U**


	2. Chapter 2 I Love Him

**TERLANJUR MENITIPKAN HATI PADAMU**

**By Cie Maknae AdmrHyukkie**

**PAIR : Main KYUHYUK slight OTHER COUPLE**

**WARNING **: BL. Ide cerita pasaran. Diksi Sederhana. Crack Pair.

**DISCLAIMER : **Realnya bukan punya saya. Tapi dalam cerita ini punya saya.

**RATE : T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kyu ada apa?"

Tapi tak ada jawaban. Aku tersentak karena Kyu membanting tubuhku ke lantai dan dengan brutal dan mulai melepaskan semua yang menempel di badanku. Punggungku rasanya patah, dan sangat sakit.

"Kyu Stop! Kau sudah gila! Aku tak mau kalau begini! Lepas!" aku berteriak-teriak sambil berusaha melepaskan lengan Kyu yang masih berusaha mengoyak bajuku. Apa dia mabuk? Tak biasanya dia seperti ini.

Dan akhirnya aku berhasil membantingnya hingga kini ia yang terkapar di lantai. Wajahnya meringis. Ia pasti merasakan sakit sepertiku tadi. Aku segera menghampirinya.

"Gwaenchana?" aku mengusap wajahnya. Tapi ia menepisnya dan memandangku dengan pandangan terluka. Apalagi sekarang kesalahanku?

"Aku mau selesaikan semuanya. Aku tak sanggup lagi bersama Hyung!" ia menangis, sesenggukan. Ya ampun apa salahku. Aku mendekatinya lagi dan berusaha memeluknya tapi ia terus memberontak.

"Pergi! Aku tak mau bertemu Hyung lagi"

"Kyu.. kenapa? Ada apa?" apa salahku? Aduuh otakku ini benar-benar tak bisa diajak bekerja sama.

"Aku benci Hyung! Apa itu kurang jelas?" ia menepiskan tubuhku dengan sekuat tenaga. Kemudian keluar dari kamarku dan membanting pintunya keras.

.

.

.

**FLASH BACK**

**Kyu POV**

Aku selalu mengaguminya, meski aku tak menyatakan secara langsung. Aku bukanlah tipe namja yang akan berkoar-koar memuji orang lain. Rasa kagumku kusimpan sendiri. Dia itu benar-benar namja yang polos. Mudah sekali dibodohi, tapi itu bagian yang membuatku menyukainya. Polos sama dengan dia jujur.

Hal kedua yang kukagumi tentulah fisiknya. Ayolah dia namja, dan sama sekali berbeda dengan Yeoja. Tapi tetap saja aku lebih suka memperhatikannya daripada yeoja. Wajahnya sebenarnya mempunyai potongan manly, rahangnya tegas. Tapi sayang (atau untungnya) wajahnya terlalu imut untuk ukuran namja.

Matanya bulat tapi sipit, matanya memancarkan kepolosan dan ketulusan hatinya. Matanya kunci perasaan hatinya. Aku bisa tahu dia sedang sedih atau senang hanya dengan memandang kedalaman matanya. Aku sering memperhatikan matanya yang kadang berbinar, jenaka, bersedih, bahkan kadang kosong. Dan aku paling benci tatapan kosongnya.

Hidungnya tak berlebihan pas untuk bentuk mukanya, kecil tapi mancung.

Bibirnya, ini bagian terbaik dari wajahnya, sedikit pouty meskipun dia tidak sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya, errr bibirnya sexy. Apalagi kalau sudah tersenyum dan menampakkan gusinya. Dia benar-benar 1000 kali lebih cantik dari yeoja manapun.

Terakhir jangan lupakan kulitnya yang sangat putih dan mulus, semua pasti ingin menyentuh dan membelai kulitnya yang seputih susu. Seandainya dia tidak memakai celana pendek –yang memperlihatkan bulu lebat kakinya- mungkin aku akan benar-benar mengira dia yeoja yang menyamar jadi namja, seperti di film-film.

Mungkin iya aku berlebihan tapi itu benar-benar jujur dari dalam hatiku. Tapi lebih dari fisiknya aku sangat menyukai sifatnya. Bagaimana dia selalu ingin melihat orang lain bahagia dan mengorbankan kebahagiaan dirinya sendiri. Dia sangat sensitif sebenarnya, yang dibentak sedikit pasti akan membuat hatinya sakit, tapi dia selalu tersenyum, meski akhrinya kulihat dia diam-diam menangis.

Aku sering sekali mengganggunya hanya agar dia sedikit memperhatikanku. Tidak terus menerus hanya memperhatikan Donghae Hyung. Mereka benar-benar tampak seperti couple nyata. Padahal di dorm, mereka bersikap seperti layaknya Hyung dan Dongsaeng. Tak ada apa-apa. Selain rasa persahabatan dan persaudaraan yang sangat erat.

Jadi bolehkan aku berharap bisa memilikinya?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suatu hari karena tak tahan lagi aku benar-benar menyatakan cinta padanya, yang ajaibnya dia langsung iyakan. Malah aku yang memandangnya melongo.

"Kenapa ekspresimu seperti itu Kyunnie? Kau hanya bercanda.. haaahhhh... seperti yang kuduga."

Dia hampir saja akan pergi, aku segera menarik lengannya. Memerangkap dirinya dalam pelukanku. Untung dorm benar-benar sedang sepi.

"Aku serius Hyung. Apa Hyung tak sadar dengan tanda-tanda yang kuberikan?"

"Tanda-tanda apa? Seingatku kau sering menghinaku, menjahiliku, membullyku..."

"Ishh itu karena Hyung jarang memperhatikanku sih. Makanya aku membuat semua itu, agar Hyung bisa sadar ada aku di sekitar Hyung..." potongku.

Dia menatapku tercenggang... mulutnya menganga. Dan tatapan matanya berarti tak percaya. "Hah? Kau serius?"

Aku segera melepaskan pelukan, memandangnya tajam, jadi dia menerimaku begitu saja tadi, karena menyangka aku hanya menjahilinya. "Aku serius. Jadi Hyung yang tak serius? Sudah lupakan saja."

Giliran dia yang menahan lenganku, "Miannn... aku.. aku tak tahu perasaanku padamu. Tapi aku mau mencoba kalau kau mau."

Tuh kan dia tak tahan melihat orang sedih apalagi karena dirinya.

Aku berbalik memandang matanya, "Ayo kita coba kalau begitu."

Dia mengangguk dan tersenyum manis. "Ummm ayo kita coba Kyunnie."

Aku kembali memeluknya. Aku janji Hyung aku akan berusaha agar kau menyukaiku. Kau takkan menyesal mau mencoba berhubungan denganku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku membaca semua artikel para ELF dengan hati sedikit kesal. Kenapa.. kenapa... tak ada yang menyadari Eunhyuk itu pacarku. Tapi kami memang merahasiakan ini. Bukan hanya dari publik, tapi dari member lain pun.

Couple resmi yang sengaja dibuat untuk mendongkrak popularitas adalah memang Eunhae dan Kyumin. Tapi aku tetap kesal. Sangat amat kesal, apalagi membaca FF buatan mereka. Arghhh!

"Sedang apa Kyu." Dia datang dan duduk di sampingku. Aku sedikit menjauh dengan muka datar.

Dia mematung, aku tahu dia takut. Dia selalu ketakutan kalau aku mulai marah padanya. Karena aku akan benar-benar mendiamkannya dan memasang wajah sedih. Itu kelemahannya dia tak suka orang sedih karena dia. Mungkin aku kejam, karena aku egois, tapi aku egois karena aku sayang padanya.

"Aku membuat salah lagi?" dia meremas-remas ujung kausnya. "Aku tidak tidur siang bersama Hae lagi, aku juga jarang pergi dengannya akhir-akhir ini. Tapi kalau soal di panggung atau di depan kamera, aku tak bisa menolak Kyu. Kau tahu kan itu perintah..."

Kyu ayo hilangkan amarahmu. Ini bukan salahnya, ini bukan salahnya. Malah dia mau mencoba berhubungan denganmu saja, bukankah itu sebuah keajaiban.

Dia mengangkat wajahnya pelan, menatapku dengan pandangan mata ketakutan. Kemudian dia mendekat dan dengan sedikit ragu mengambil tanganku, "Kyu... ayo bicara sesuatu..." bisiknya.

"Tak apa Hyung. Aku hanya kesal melihat artikel dan FF tentang Eunhae." Bisikku, setelah terdiam lama.

Dia mendekat dan memelukku, "Maaf ya..."

Aku melepaskan tangannya, dan gantian melingkarkan tanganku erat di tubuhnya. "Aku yang harusnya minta maaf Hyung, selalu saja cemburu tak jelas begini."

"Aku suka kok, Kyu yang cemburu begini.. tanda kau sayang padaku..."

Mau tak mau aku tersenyum mendengarnya... bagaimana aku tidak semakin cinta mendengar nada manja ini, plus wajah imutnya...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hah?" manajer terlihat kaget mendengar apa yang kuucapkan.

"Aku bilang aku juga ingin ikut acara itu." Ucapku tegas. Semua member memandangku mungkin heran karena tiba-tiba aku begitu bersemangat ingin mengikuti acara reality show kencan ini.

Eunhyukkieku memandangku sambil tersenyum-senyum dia pasti tahu kenapa aku memaksa ingin ikut acara yang tadinya hanya akan diikuti olehnya, Donghae, dan Sungmin Hyung.

"Baiklah biar nanti aku bicarakan lagi dengan mereka. Sepertinya mereka akan senang-senang saja."

Aku mengangguk dan mengedip pada Eunhyukkie yang sedang duduk dengan Donghae. Dia kembali menampakkan gummy smilenya. Daripada aku cemburu tidak jelas nantinya, lebih baik aku ikut saja. Jadi aku bisa tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya di sana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Diam-diam aku punya rencana sendiri. Aku akan memperlihatkan pada dunia betapa aku menyayanginya. Aku akan menampakkan kemesraanku dengannya, hingga nantinya semoga ada yang sadar kedekatanku dengan Eunhyukkie. Bahkan lebih bagus lagi kalau mereka mulai menjadi shipper couple kami, karena itu akan membuat manajemen menyuruh kami melakukan lebih banyak fan service.

Di acara kencan itu aku bahkan nekat membuat skenarioku sendiri, ketika disuruh memilih siapa yang kusukai dengan cara menelponnya. Aku mendial nomor Eunhyukkieku, dia terlihat kaget tapi langsung menguasai dirinya. Mungkin orang akan menyangka itu candaan, tapi pasti ada yang meyadari pesan tersirat dariku itu.

Ketika ada acara apapun, aku berusaha memberikan perhatianku yang tidak terlalu mencolok tapi kalau sampai kamera bisa menangkap pasti akan jadi perbincangan. Hahahha dan aku berhasil. Rencanaku brilian memang. Lihat saja artikel-artikel ini mulai membahas couple kami. Yes!

Fotok-fotoku yang sedang memeluknya dari belakang, menatapnya, memeluk perutnya, membenarkan mikenya dan banyak lagi mulai beredar luar di luaran sana. Ff tentang kami pun mulai ada. Tunggu saja sesaat lagi dan akan ada shipper untuk pair kami. Hahahah kau pintar Kyu.

Benarkan. Prediksi terjadi, kini aku mulai sering dipasangkan dengannya dalam acara-acara.

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Belakangan kami sibuk sekali, persiapan untuk konser keliling dunia atau Super Show ke 4. Juga persiapan untuk album baru kami. Aku jarang bisa menyapanya atau berbincang-bincang. Apalagi aku punya proyek drama musikal dan dia dengan duetnya bersama Donghae. Tapi kulihat dia makin kurus. Dan pandangannya kosong, ada apa?

Malam ini aku harus bisa bicara dengannya. Maka meski aku lelah sangat, aku mengirimkan pesan padanya. Dia mengiyakan. Malam itu dengan berbagai alasan aku berhasil membawanya pergi ke sebuah taman, setelah sebelumnya membeli makanan.

"Ada masalah?" tanyaku berusaha memecahkan kesunyian.

Dia menggeleng, tapi ia tak mau mempertemukan matanya denganku. Aku tahu dia ketakutan. Aku mendekat dan mengangkat dagunya, sehingga tatapan kami akhirnya bertemu. Dia tersenyum, tapi matanya tidak.

Aku tak mau memaksanya, biar kucari sendiri penyebabnya nanti. Aku membalas senyumnya.

"Ayo makan kalau begitu, jarang-jarang kan kita bisa bersama."

Dia mengangguk imut, membuatku tak bisa menahan diri untuk mengelus kepalanya. Dia kembali tersenyum dan mulai memakan makanan yang kami beli pelan. Otakku terus berputar mencari cara agar tahu ada masalah apa.

Dan otakku yan gbrilian menemukannya. Hmmm baiklah mungkin itu bisa kujadikan cara. Aku tersenyum sendiri.

"Kenapa Kyu? Ada yang lucu?"

"Annie.. aku Cuma ingat sesuatu saja. Emmm bolehkah aku meminjam laptopmu Hyung."

Dia berfikir sesaat tapi kemudian mengangguk. "Buat apa?"

"Aku ada sesuatu yang harus kukerjakan, laptopku sedikit error karena sering kupakai bermain game. Tak apa kan?"

Dia menganngguk lagi, dan tersenyum imut. Lihat saja Hyung aku pasti akan menemukan penyebab kemurunganmu. Aku tersenyum evil campur malaikat dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku naik ke tempat tidur dengan laptop Eunhyukkie. Aku duduk dan meletakkan laptop itu di pangkuanku. Membukanya, sandinya sudah kutahu. Hmmm foldernya tak ada yang rahasia. Tapi mungkin aku bisa menemukan dari history di sambungan internetnya.

Aku membuka jaringan ke internet, ku buka browser dan history. Aku membaca satu-satu, kebanyakan link artikel dan video. Aku masuk dari yang paling akhir dia buka di minggu ini. Sebuah artikel. Aku membacanya. Mengangguk-angguk karena mulai dapat titik terang. Kemudian aku mengunjungi semua historinya.

Hah? Aku terpana. Jadi karena ini. Artikel-artikel itu membahas tentang couple-couple kami. Couple kami mulai diakui, tapi banyak juga yang membenci dan mencaci. Apa karena ini dia jadi tak bersemangat.

Kenapa dia juga membuka artikel dari anti fans seperti ini yang jelas-jelas hanya akan melukai hati sensitifnya. Tapi dia juga pasti ingin tahu semua berita yang terjadi. Lalu aku membuka link paling akhir yang dia kunjungi. Mataku seketika membulat sesaat setelah selesai membacanya. Jadi karena ini? ini pasti yang paling membekas di hatinya dan membuatnya dipenuhi berbagai pikiran.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Anyyeong saya datang dengan KyuHyuk baru... adakah yang bersedia berkomentar?**


	3. Chapter 3 Hyukkie side

**TERLANJUR MENITIPKAN HATI PADAMU**

**By Cie Maknae AdmrHyukkie**

**PAIR : Main KYUHYUK slight OTHER COUPLE**

**WARNING **: BL. Ide cerita pasaran. Diksi Sederhana. Crack Pair.

**DISCLAIMER : **Realnya bukan punya saya. Tapi dalam cerita ini punya saya.

**RATE : T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sekuat apapun berusaha menghilangkan semua itu, aku tak bisa. Semua isi artikel-artikel yang kubaca itu terutama bagian buruknya tetap kuingat. Rasanya jadi tak semangat melakukan apapun. Apa seburuk itu kami di mata mereka, apa seburuk itu aku di mata mereka? Apa salah kami sebenarnya? Bukankan kami cuma ingin menghibur? Kami bahagia melakukan ini dan sama sekali tak bermaksud mengganggu kehidupan orang lain.

Kenapa juga aku harus penasaran terhadap artikel-artikel yang membashing kami. Kenapa? Aku benar-benar tak bisa melupakan kata-kata yang tertulis di sana. Dari mulai kami yang dikatakan BB tak berkualitas, abal, sampai gay. Meski untuk yang terakhir mungkin salah kami sendiri yang tak bisa menyembunykan skin ship. Tapi apa salah? Kami tak merugikan mereka. Kalau tak suka tak usah dilihat kan?

Aku juga sedih melihat para ELF yang melakukan fan war, bukan hanya dengan fandom lain. Tapi sesama ELF sendiri. Aku tahu mereka melakukan itu karena rasa sayangnya pada kami, tapi itu malah membuat citra ELF semakin buruk di mata dunia. Padahal aku sayang sekali pada semua ELF. Aku tak mau mereka bersedih. Pertengkaran atau perang seperti itu, tak akan membuat menang salah satu pihak. Keduanya hanya akan sama-sama merasakan sakit dan luka. Tak ada pemenang dalam peperangan, yang menang jadi arang, yang kalah jadi abu.

Haaaaahhhhh. Bagaimana caranya menuntaskan masalah ini? kenapa kita tak bisa hidup berdampingan secara damai tanpa saling mencela. Kenapa? Bukankah lebih indah kalau kita saling mendukung. Apalagi sumber fanwar mereka seperti kami dengan DBSK ataupun kami dengan SNSD, tak ada permusuhan. Sesekali bersitegang iya, itu wajar. Tapi kami tetap bersaudara dan ada dalam naungan yang sama.

Arghhhh aku pusing sendiri memikirkannya. Bahkan sedang apa pun, hal itu masih terpikirkan oleh otakku. Berputaran tak ada hentinya. Sesaat terlupa kalau ada kesibukan, tapi begitu tak ada yang harus kukerjakan atau kufikirkan, semua itu merasuk lagi begitu saja. Membuat otakku tak henti berfikir, hingga ingin meledak rasanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kyu ada apa?"

Dia malah memelukku erat. Padahal di dorm ini sedang berkumpul semua member. Mereka memandang kami heran. Apa dia mau mengumumkan hubungan kami? Tidak! Aku belum siap. Bahkan selama ini aku masih serasa bermimpi berpacaran dengannya. Aku sendiri heran kenapa dulu aku mengiyakan.

Aku rasa, aku masih normal. Tapi entahlah aku tak mau membuatnya sedih. Aku tak tahan kalau ada orang yang bersedih, apalagi karena aku. Lagipula dia bilang akan merahasiakan kan? Jadi ya sudhalah dicoba saja.

Aku ingin melepaskan pelukannya, tapi takut dia nanti menyangka aku menolaknya. Aku paling tak tahan melihat ekspresi sedihnya.

Lalu dia melepaskan pelukannya, memandang wajahku dan tersenyum. "Annie.. hanya ingin memeluk Hyung saja."

Dia lalu duduk bersama Sungmin Hyung. Mengabaikan semua tatapan mata yang menyerangnya. Mengambil PSP dan memainkannya. Benar-benar tak peduli pada pandangan tanya yang dilayangkan semua member lain.

"Baiklah.. hari ini schedule kita latihan, pemotretan dan konferensi pers.. HWAITING." Leeteuk Hyung akhirnya menyerah dengan tatapan tanyanya. Kalau sudah asyik dengan PSP, Kyu takkan tergoyahkan.

Semua ikut berteriak Hwaiting. Aku sesekali masih menatap Kyu tak mengerti. Dia kenapa? Ketika tatapannya bertemu denganku, dia mengedipkan mata dan tersenyum manis. Aku hanya bisa membalas senyumnya. Diam-diam tentu saja. Jangan sampai semua member semakin curiga.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Huaaaa hari ini benar-benar melelahkan. Wawancara, pemotretan, latihan dan semuanya. Rasanya aku akan langsung tertidur begitu menempel pada sesuatu yang lembut. Dan ada sesuatu yang lembut menangkup kepalaku, aku menoleh dan melihat senyum Kyu. Hah? Kemana Hae? biasanya kami selalu bersebelahan tiap kali naik mobil. Perlahan aku meletakkan kepalaku di pundaknya.

Aku memandang berkeliling, pantas Kyu berani. Semua member yang ada di mobil ini sudah tertidur karena kecapean juga mungkin.

"Donghae... err.. maksudku Hae Hyung ada jadwal syuting drama, jadi tak bisa ikut pulang." Katanya seolah mengetahui apa yang kufikirkan.

Aku hanya menganggukkan kepala dan mulai memejamkan mata. Benar kan? Aku benar-benar kelelahan, aku langsung tertidur di bahunya. Apalagi Kyu bersenandung lirih. Suaranya benar-benar menggetarkan hatiku dan meninabobokanku. Aku tak salah kan memilih si 'Evil bersuara malaikat' ini menjadi namja chinguku?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Begitu masuk ke kamar, kulihat Kyu sedang duduk di pinggir tempat tidur. Dia langsung menyunggingkan senyumnya. Aku segera mendekat dan ikut duduk di pinggir ranjang. "Ada apa Kyu?"

"Annie Hyung, cuma mau mengantarkan laptop. Gomawo ya..."

Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum. Sesaat hening, aku asyik dengan fikiranku sendiri. Kurasakan badannya bergeser, lebih mendekat padaku, tangannya mengelus rambutku. Aku menoleh, dia tersenyum tipis padaku.

"Emm Hyung.. tak semua masalah bisa kita selesaikan sendiri. Kita hanya bisa berusaha berdoa dan bersabar. Tubuh dan fikiran Hyung takkan mampu menyelesaikan semua masalah. Ayo jangan memikirkan semua sendiri ya..." mataku membulat menatapnya, kenapa kata-katanya pas sekali dengan keadaanku sekarang.

Lalu Kyu memelukku. Arghhh kalau begini, aku selalu jadi ingin menangis. Apa Kyu tahu apa yang belakangan memberati kepalaku? Dia selalu saja tahu. Aku membalas pelukannya. "Gomawo Kyu. Tapi rasanya semua itu masuk sendiri ke kepalaku. Aku memikirkannya tanpa sadar."

"Sifat Hyung yang satu ini buruk Hyung. Memang bagus memikirkan orang lain, tapi jangan mengorbankan diri sendiri."

Aku mengangguk dalam pelukannya. "jangan dulu pergi ya Kyu. Aku masih ingin begini. Di pelukanmu rasanya nyaman sekali."

Dia terkekeh dan mengeratkan pelukannya. "Aku akan di sini selama Hyung mau."

Aku tersenyum dalam pelukannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tapi rupanya tak semudah itu aku bisa menjauh dari masalah ini. Pihak manajamen diam-diam membicarakan ini padaku. Aku diminta mengurangi skinship ku bersama Hae. Aku dan dia memang selalu berskinship tanpa kenal waktu dan itu naturally. Aku menyayanginya dan aku menggambarkan kasih sayangku begitu saja.

Bagaimana ini? Bisakah aku melakukan itu? Itu benar-benar natural. Lagipula sebenarnya Kyu lah namja chinguku.

Tapi aku harus bisa, jangan sampai gara-gara aku, yang lain jadi korban. Bagaimana kalau haters kami semakin banyak. Bagaimana kalau kami tak lagi bisa perform. Bagaimana? Aku harus bisa. Aku harus bisa merubah imageku. Harus! Dan kurasa aku juga harus memutuskan hubunganku dengan Kyu. Ini tak baik bagi kami berdua nantinya. Biar aku saja yang terluka, jangan sampai yang lain ikut.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa?"

"Kita mesti berhenti dari hubungan ini Kyu. Aku juga tak tahu mengapa dulu menerimamu."

Matanya membulat, dia shock. Aku mengerti, aku juga sebenarnya tak mau melakukan ini. Tapi bagaimana lagi? Dia mendekat dan memegang lenganku. "Hyuung... jangan buat aku marah, ini Cuma bercanda kan?"

Aku menggeleng. Menjauhkan tubuhku darinya hingga tangannya terlepas. "Aku serius. Kalaupun ada yang bisa kucintai, harusnya Hae kan, kami seperti sepasang kekasih nyata."

Tangannya terkepal, aku tahu dia menahan amarah. "Benarkah?" bisiknya.

"Iya aku serius Kyu. Jadi mulai sekarang jangan dekati aku lagi. Bersikaplah seperti dulu." Meski rasanya ingin memeluknya sekarang, aku tak tahu kepada siapa lagi aku harus bersandar kalau begini. Tapi aku harus kuat, aku harus kuat.

"Baiklah kalau begitu Hyung. Kalau itu bisa membuat Hyung bahagia. Maaf kalau aku selama ini berhasil membuat Hyung terganggu. Tapi perlu Hyung tahu, aku benar-benar sayang pada Hyung."

Dengan wajah sedih yang pasti akan menjejak lama di hati dan fikiranku, dia pergi.

Kuat Hyukkie, kau harus Kuat. Aku menggigit bibir keras. Tak peduli meski itu membuatnya berdarah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku tak semangat melakukan apapun. Tapi di depan kamera aku berusaha tetap bersemangat. Ini sangat sulit. Apalagi belakangan aku sering sekali didudukkan dekat Kyu. Dia tetap tersenyum padaku, tapi dia menjauh, tak pernah berusaha memeluk-melukku lagi. Pandangannya sering menerawang. Salahku pasti. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi?

Tahu rasanya? Seperti aku hanya sendiri di dunia ini. Hanya aku yang punya masalah. Semua orang yang tersenyum, seperti sedang menertawakan kesedihanku. Aku tak bisa mengadu pada siapapun. Hanya sendiri. Aku senang kalau dalam acara-acara ada adegan yang mengharuskan kami skinship, itu sedikit mengurangi rinduku. Tapi begitu kamera mati aku akan menjauh lagi.

Teuki Hyung bertanya, tapi aku tak bisa mengatakan padanya. Dia sudah terlalu banyak fikiran, tegakah aku menambah bebannya?

Selera makanku menurun drastis, tapi aku tetap berusaha makan, minum multivitamin, aku juga harus menjaga bentuk badanku. Aku melakukan olahraga gila-gilaan. Hingga rasanya aku akan ambruk kapan saja. Tapi tak boleh aku harus kuat, aku bisa. Aku melakukan semua demi kebahagian semua orang. Aku akan membuat diriku sebagus mungkin, hingga para haters tak punya celah untuk membashku. Hingga penggemarku tak harus terluka lagi, tak harus melakukan fanwar demi membelaku.

Aku dituduh gay hah? Ya aku mencintai Kyu dan menyayangi Hae. Tapi aku akan merubah semua image itu, aku akan merubah penampilanku semanly mungkin. Hingga kalian yang berteriak-teriak menghujatku seperti itu, akan berbalik memujaku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku hanya mengangguk ketika di sesi foto sang fotografer menyuruhku topless. Padahal biasanya hanya Siwon atau Hae yang diminta begitu. Tapi aku berhasil dengan program pembentukkan badanku. Meski entah kenapa wajahku semakin tirus saja, walau badanku bagus. Begitupun dalam pembuatan beberapa video untuk iklan ataupun gimik sushow kami. Aku tak menolak.

Benarkan? Aku mulai diperhatikan sebagai member yang sexy. Penggemarku bertambah. Tapi aku tak bahagia. Aku sangat merasa kesepian. Hae menjauh juga, mungkin dia juga diminta begitu oleh manajemen. Kyu? Dia jadi lebih dekat dengan Siwon. Aku sungguh merasa cemburu kalau melihat mereka bersama. Tapi mereka sungguh pasangan yang serasi. Harusnya aku ikut bahagia, kalau mereka benar-benar real.

Hah... Kyu pasti sudah sadar aku tak layak sama sekali untuk disukai. Aku hanya sendiri sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini kami diminta berkumpul di dorm karena akan ada pembicaraan mengenai konsep Sushow nanti. Tapi rupanya baru ada Siwon dan Kyu saja. Aku menyesal datang ke sini cepat-cepat. Aku rasanya ingin pergi dari sini, tapi apa alasanku?

Aku mendekat dan memberikan senyum tipis sebagai sapaan. Siwon membalas dengan senyum menawannya. Kyu, juga, tapi kurasa dia menatapku intens. Jangan begitu Kyu, itu membuatku ingin menghambur ke pelukanmu saat ini juga. Teriakku, tentu saja hanya dalam hati

Siwon permisi ke kamar mandi meninggalkan kami berdua. Aku hanya bisa menatap ke arah lain.

"Hyuung.. kau baik-baik saja kan?"

Aku mengerjapkan mata, aku rindu perhatian itu. Tak boleh Hyukkie, kau sudah berhasil sejauh ini, jangan menggagalkan apa yang sudah kau buat dengan susah payah. Aku hanya mengangguk. Tak berani menatapnya.

"Hyunng..." dia mendekat dan duduk di sampingku. Tidak, rasa ingin memeluknya begitu kuat. Tak apa walau hanya sebentar. Aku hanya butuh sandaran, sebentar pun tak apa. Tapi tidak boleh! Tidak! Kuat Hyukkie.

Tapi dengan gerakan tiba-tiba dia membalik tubuhku dan memelukku erat. Aku tak kuat lagi. Aku terhanyut dalam pelukannya. Meski tanganku tak ikut melingkar di badannya. Tapi wajahku kubenamkan di dadanya. Ini pasti terlihat menggelikan, aku yang badannya sekarang jauh lebih berisi daripada Kyu, dipeluk oleh Kyu yang dari dulu badannya memang segitu.

Meski di depan kamera, dia selalu membullyku, tapi dalam kehidupan sehari-hari dia sangat lembut memperlakukanku, tentu saja jika kami berdua saja. Di depan member lain kami tetap menjaga rahasia ini.

Dia melepaskan pelukannya dan mengangkat wajahku dengan tangannya. "Wae? Ada masalah apa sebenarnya? Kenapa Hyung selalu kelihatan murung begitu?"

Aku hanya bisa menatapnya, bingung harus menjelaskan apa. Mataku mulai memanas, sebentar lagi aku pasti akan menangis. Menyebalkan! Dia menatapku sesaat. Matanya menerawang, berfikir. Dia lalu menarik tanganku dan sedikit menyeretku emm sepertinya menuju kamarku.

"Kemana Kyu?" Kyu menghentikan langkahnya sejenak dan menoleh ke belakang.

"Emmmm ada sedikit hal yang mau kubicarakan dengan Hyukkie Monkey ini, Hyung... heheh." Dia memberikan senyum evilnya pada Siwon yang bertanya.

Aku hanya mengikuti tarikan lengannya.

Setelah kami berdua masuk, dia menutup pintunya. Mendudukkanku di pinggir tempat tidur. Dia berjongkok di depanku. Bertumpu pada pahaku, wajahnya mendongak menatapku.

"Ayo cerita Hyung, meski aku bukan apa-apamu lagi, tapi aku masih adikmu atau sahabatmu."

Aku tak kuat lagi menyimpan ini, apalagi pandangan matanya yang lembut saat ini menatap langsung kedalaman mataku. Bolehkan aku berbagi padanya?

Aku mulai bercerita dengan terisak-isak. Cukup lama aku selalu memendam semua masalah sendiri, ini pertama kalinya aku menumpahkan semuanya. Aku terlalu lelah, bolehkan kubagi beban ini, agar sedikit saja beban yang memberati otakku berkurang.

Dia mendengarkan dengan sabar, sesekali menghapus airmataku yang sulit kutahan! Terserah aku dibilang cengeng.

Setelah selesai bercerita rasanya sedikit lapang... dia berdiri dan kembali memelukku. Kini aku ikut melingkarkan tanganku. "Kenapa Hyung punya hati sebagus ini... tapi aku tak suka. Sudah kubilang kan dulu, jangan korbankan diri demi orang lain, dan tidak semua masalah bisa kita selesaikan apalagi sendirian. Jadi karena ini kau memutuskan dulu?"

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk dalam pelukannya,

"Hyung juga berhak bahagia. Ayo kita kembali, dan Hyung boleh berbagi beban denganku. Aku akan membantu Hyung sebisaku."

Aku melepaskan pelukan dan menatapnya, "Bolehkah?" bolehkah aku kembali padanya. Lanjutku dalam hati.

Dia mengangguk dan tersenyum, "Tentu saja, dan kalau Hyung tetap mau merahasiakannya aku juga tetap mau..."

Bolehkah Tuhan? Tapi dia benar, aku juga berhak bahagia kan? Aku tersenyum menatapnya dan mengangguk. Setidaknya aku kembali punya tempat bersandar,

.

.

.

.

.

Aku jadi semangat lagi menjalani profesiku. Aku sudah tak mau mendengarkan omongan orang lagi. Aku berusaha terus memperbaiki diri. Tapi masalah lain muncul, kenapa sih aku menjadi gudangnya masalah?

Apa mereka sudah gila? Dulu melarangku bermesraan dengan Hae, tapi sekarang mereka menyuruhku? Apa mereka merasa terancam dengan jumlah penggemar kami yang suka skinship kami. Padahal aku mulai terbiasa tak melakukan skinship. Aku dan Hae sama-sama menghela nafas, tapi kami tak bisa menolak kan?

Bagaimana dengan Kyu, dia takkan marah kan? Semoga saja dia selalu mengerti aku.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku pulang dan kudapati Kyu sedang duduk di sofa, menonton TV. Aku mendekat dan segera melebarkan senyum padanya, tapi sebelum aku sempat membuka mulut, acara TV yang sedang ditontonnya tertangkap mataku, aku langsung menelan ludah gugup. Aku sedikit mesra di sana bersama Hae.

Matanya menangkap sosokku, dia tersenyum tipis dan memberi isyarat agar aku duduk dengannya. dia takkan marah kan? Aku segera duduk di sampingnya. "Apa ada masalah Hyung?"

Hmmm soal ini aku memang tak bercerita pada Kyu. Managemen sudah mewanti-wanti untuk merahasiakan ini, agar skinship kami terlihat natural. Aku menggeleng. "Itu hanya skinship. Kau marah?"

Dia memandangku lama, lalu kembali tersenyum tipis. "Aku tidak marah hanya cemburu saja."

Aku sedikit terkekeh dan langsung memeluknya erat. Dia mengusap-usap rambutku, membuatku tersenyum, terimakasih Tuhan telah memberikan dia dalam hidupku.

.

.

.

.

.

Hah? Apalagi sekarang? Aku tak mau melakukan itu. Aku tak mau.

"Ayolah ini hanya profesionalitas saja. Ini akan membantu juga menaikkan namamu. Dan jangan bersikap egois begitu. kesan kau yang sexy dan sedikit bad boy lebih menarik perhatian banyak orang."

Bagaimana ini? Aku tak mau!

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Terimakasih kepada semua readers yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca dan meripiu karya saya, juga untuk yang telah memfav atau mengalert. Maaf update saya jadi teramat lelet. Modem saya yang super canggih (baca : super lelet) membuat saya sebal sendiri kalau OL. Nah di bawah balasan review :

TO FF Rainy Herat On Rainy Day :

Terimakasih yang sudah baca, 1013, Arit Chan, Lee Sungtae, EviLisa2101 & Han Soo Byung. Sedihnya FF Beast saya sedikit sekali yang suka. Tapi tak apa. Saya tetap akan menulis tentang B2ST ^^

TO FF My Blue Story, Little Story About Yoseob :

Terimakasih buat yang udah baca, The Devil'y eyes, olive 1315, terunobozu, Arit Chan, Vitaliu91, puzZy cat, Cherryminnie pumpkins, & EviLisa 2101. Iya maaf kalau faktanya tidak sesuai. Saya tidak bisa mengingat detailnya. Saya suka Yoseob awalnya karena lihat dia di MV Fiction, dia tampak menonjol. Tapi setelah itu cari-cari deh smua tentang dia, dan akhirnya jadilah dia bias saya. ^^

TO FF TMK :

Saya tidak bisa sebutkan satu satu, tapi terimakasih banyak yang sudah baca sampai akhir. Padahal itu FF pasti masih banyak kurangnya. Terimakasih yang bersedia meluangkan waktunya untuk memberikan komentar, terutama yang komentarnya panjang, saya suka sekali bacanya bikin semangat. Soal Sekuel, mungkin, tapi entah kapan. Tapi kalau harus menceritakan tentang KyuHyuk menikah dan punya anak, sepertinya saya tidak bisa untuk saat ini. Entah ke depannya ^^.

TO FF Sekuel TMK for KIHAE :

Kenapa saya tidak memasukkan KIHAE di TMK, saya menghormati beberapa teman yang sudah baca TMK dari awal dan mereka tidak bisa baca KIHAE. Makanya saya buat cerita mereka tersendiir. Meski agak gaje bin aneh ide ceritanya. Terimakasih pada yang udah baca n berkomentar. Saya senang dengan semua komentar kalian. ^^ mungkin kalau bisa saya bisa bikin lagi sekuelnya..

TO FF Terlanjur Menitipkan Hati pada mu :

Saya juga tak bisa meyebutkan satu-satu. Tapi terimakasiiiihhh banyak sudah membaca dan berkomentar. Saya sangat menghargai komentar kalian yang selalu memberi saya semangat.

Terakhir terimakasih juga untuk kalian yang sudah meripiu FF saya yang lain. Tak apa baru berkomentar sekarang, karena emang baru bacanya sekarang. Saya senang sekali pada komentar kalian. Ingat selalu pepatah, Better late than never. Tak apa telat berkomentar daripada tidak sama sekali.

Nah, sudah cukup. Seperti biasa terimakasih yang sudah bersedia membaca dan terimakasih juga bagi kalian yang berkenan meripiu ^^


	4. Chapter 4 Terlanjur Menitipkan Hati

**TERLANJUR MENITIPKAN HATI PADAMU**

**By Cie Maknae AdmrHyukkie**

**PAIR : Main KYUHYUK slight OTHER COUPLE**

**WARNING **: BL. Ide cerita pasaran. Diksi Sederhana. Crack Pair.

**DISCLAIMER : **Realnya bukan punya saya. Tapi dalam cerita ini punya saya.

**RATE : T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kyu POV**

Cemburu? Tentu saja. Apa yang kalian rasakan bila melihat orang yang kalian cintai bersama orang lain, bermesraan pula, apalagi mereka memang terlihat serasi plus sering dipasang-pasangkan. Kadang rasanya aku ingin meledak. Aku hanya bisa membalasanya dengan sikap evilku di depan kamera padanya.

Tapi begitu selesai, kadang aku merasa menyesal apalagi kadang jahilku memang keterlaluan padanya. Tapi pasti dia tahu dan mengerti, jauh dari lubuk hatiku aku sangat teramat sayang padanya.

"Kyu..."

Aku menoleh dan kudapati dia yang sedang mengucek-ngucek matanya, terbangun tengah malam, mungkin karena ingin ke kamar mandi atau ingin minum. Dia mendekat, lalu melingkarkan lengan di pinggangku dan meletakkan kepalanya di pundakku. Sama-sama ikut memandang suasana langit malam dari balkon.

"Miannn..." bisiknya tiba-tiba

"Untuk apa?" aku ikut melingkarkan lengan di pinggangnya dan mengelusnya pelan. Suasana hening ini sungguh sangat indah.

"Aku pasti selalu membuatmu marah dengan apa yang kulakukan." Ternyata dia menyadarinya. Tapi sejujurnya bila sudah dekat dengannya begini, kemarahanku menguap begitu saja.

"Tak apa Hyung. Aku juga sama kan? Aku sering sekali membully Hyung di acara-acara TV. Anggap saja kita impas."

Aku memandangnya sejenak yang ternyata juga sedang mendongakkan kepalanya padaku, kami sama-sama memberikan senyum kecil. Lalu sama-sama kami kembali melabuhkan pandangan ke arah langit malam. Hening lagi. Entahlah tapi ini menyenangkan.

Terdengar helaan nafasnya setelah beberapa saat tak ada yang bersuara. Sepertinya ada yang membebani pikirannya lagi.

"Ada apa?"

Dia malah mengeratkan pelukan pinggangnya tanpa menjawab. Pasti ada masalah lagi. Tapi aku tak mau memaksanya, akan kucari tahu sendiri. Aku ikut mengeratkan pelukanku, memberinya dukungan untuk apapun masalahnya sekarang.

Aku punya cara lain untuk mengetahui ada masalah apa di antara para member. Dengan membaca arikel para ELF. Aneh memang, mereka malah kadang lebih tahu -meski beberapa memang benar-benar cuma rumor- tentang apa yang terjadi pada setiap member bias mereka masing-masing, di banding para member sendiri.

"Tidak apa-apa kok Kyu. Hanya merasa sedikit lelah saja." Akhirnya dia mengeluarkan suaranya lagi.

"Kalau begitu tidur saja Hyung, besok jadwal kita padat."

Dia melepaskan pelukannya tiba-tiba, dan menatapku tajam. Ada apa?

"Kau mengusirku, padahal aku masih ingin berduaan denganmu. Aku tahu kau pasti menyesal mempunyai namjachingu sepertiku yang banyak mengeluh kan?"

Hah? Kenapa tiba-tiba masalahnya jadi ke sini? Aku tak mengerti.

"Aku tidak bermaksud begitu hyung.. ayo kutemani kalau masih ingin di sini.. tapi tadi Hyung bilang kan.."

Dia menepiskan tanganku yang akan merengkuh lagi pundaknya.

"Ah sudahlah aku tahu memang aku namja menyebalkan, yang hanya bisa mengeluh padamu. Aku tak pantas jadi namjachingumu.. "

Dia berbalik, aku segera mencekal lengannya. "Hyung tunggu dulu..."

Dia menepiskan kasar lenganku, kembali menatapku tajam, "Bukankah kau menyuruhku tidur, aku akan tidur sekarang juga.."

Aku kembali terpana, bukan begitu maksudku tadi, apa karena saking lelahnya dia jadi sesensitif itu. Sebaiknya kubiarkan saja dulu. Semoga saja dia menenangkan hatinya. Besok akan kucoba meminta maaf.

Hahhh! Aku berusaha menyabarkan hatiku, yang jujur saja jika kuturuti ingin menghambur ke kamarnya sekarang. Memaksanya mendengarkan penjelasanku. Tapi aku tahu... Aku tahu dia yang paling lelah. Muncul di berbagai talk show... Paling pusing soal koreografi juga paling banyak dibicarakan keburukannya, tapi sesedih apapun dia berhasil menyembunyikannya dengan topeng ceria, itu pasti hal yang sangat sulit dan menguras emosi kan. Ayo sabar Kyu...

.

.

.

.

**Hyuk POV**

Berhasil! Aku berhasil membuat pertengkaran. Padahal aku bingung bukan main. Kyu benci saja aku. Agar ini semua jadi lebih mudah. Biar semua sakit aku yang rasa sendiri. Aku masuk ke kamarku. Menyelimuti diri dengan selimut, dan mulai menangis. Sendirian.

.

.

.

.

**Kyu POV**

Dia menghindariku. Jangankan untuk meminta maaf, tersenyum padanya pun sangat sulit kulakukan. Dia tak pernah melabuhkan tatapannya padaku. Aku terlalu sibuk juga, jadi belum punya waktu untuk mencari tahu dan menyelidiki apa masalah yang menimpanya. Bagaimana ini?

Apa aku culik dia saja, ahhh tak mungkin dia sama sibuknya. Bisa dibunuh managemen kalau aku culik dia. Sumpah aku rindu padanya, padahal kami kadang dekat, tapi begitu kamera menyala. Maka kami pun mulai berakting. Di _back stage_, dia terus menempel pada Donghae. Ahhh apa masalah sepele itu benar-benar menyakiti hatinya.

Malam ini kuputuskan untuk menyelidiki. Tak kupedulikan, tubuh dan mataku yang lelah sangat. Aku mandi air hangat, agar relax. Kuseduh secangkir kopi pekat, semoga cukup untuk mengganjal mataku agar tetap terbuka lebar, sampai aku tahu dan menemukan penyebabnya.

Entah berapa jam, aku terus browsing artikel-artikel tentangnya. Dan tanpa harus menambah cangkir kopiku aku bisa terjaga semalaman.

Aku benar-benar ketinggalan banyak beritanya. Penggemarnya jadi membludak. Image Yadongnya semakin dikukuhkan. Benarkah yang mereka bicarakan ini? Kalau iya kenapa dia berubah sedrastis ini. Ini bukan dia yang kukenal. Kemana hyukkieku yang polos?

Dia mulai minum, padahal bukankah dia berjanji takkan pernah minum. Dia juga mulai suka menampilkan keseksian. Bukankah image dia bukan itu. Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa dia jadi seperti ini. Belum lagi dia jadi begitu sering mengungkapkan kalau Eunhae itu real, seolah menyindirku. Mereka memang dekat aku akui, bahkan aku dan Hae mempunyai tempat masing-masing di hati Eunhyukkie, yang takkan bisa saling menggantikan. Begitu dia pernah bilang. Aku sama sekali tak masalah soal itu. Perasaan bukan hal yang bisa dipaksa-paksa. Yang pasti aku tahu dia mencintaiku, itu cukup untukku.

Lalu di acara lain dia malah bersama Yeoja. Apa-apaan dia? Apa maksudnya ini. Apa ada berita dari managemen yang terlewat kuketahui? Apa ada yang disembunyikan managemen dari beberapa member? Kupandangi foto-foto terakhir dia, yang sering tertangkap kamera sedang melamun. Tatapan kosong. Plus ekspresi tertawa yang tak tulus. Kenapa dia?

Perasaanku jadi tak enak. Cemburu, marah, cemas, semua mengumpul jadi satu. Aku benar-benar harus bicara padanya. Atau aku akan meledak saking tak tahan.

.

.

.

.

**Hyuk POV**

Lagi. Kurang? Dance yang kadang membuat ku tak nyaman dengan diriku sendiri. Membuka-buka bagian tubuhku. Itu masih dianggap kurang. Mereka ingin sesuatu yang lebih. Apalagi yang harus kulakukan untuk semakin menegaskan konsep sexy and bad boyku, haruskah aku stirptis di panggung? Ahhhrghhhhh... aku tak mau melakukan itu. Aku menjambak rambutku kesal.

"Hyukkkie. Kenapa?"

Aku ingin tersenyum tapi bibirku tertarik ke bawah, aku tak bisa lagi menahan tangisku. Sesaat dia terpaku, mungkin ekspresi sedihku tertangkap matanya. Dia semakin mendekat dan memelukku. Aku ikut memeluknya erat. Aku sayang padanya, dia tumpuanku setelah Kyu.

"Ada apa?"

Aku malah semakin terisak tanpa bisa mengatakan apapun. Aku tak mungkin menceritakan semua padanya. Aku jadi ingat Kyu lagi. Aku memejamkan mata berusaha menghilangkan bayangannya. Tapi ketika membuka mata, aku malah melihat sosoknya... hah? Sosoknya? Aku membulatkan mata.

Kyu ada di depan kami. Dia sedang menatapku dengan pandangan terluka. Menyunggingkan senyum sedih dan melangkah menjauh. Tidak. Dia pasti akan salah paham. Belum lagi artikel tentangku dan Hae semakin gencar. Bukankah ini yang kuharapkan? Dia menjauh dengan sendirinya. Tapi kenapa aku tak ingin melihatnya begitu. Kyu... aku ingin mengejarnya.

Dan tanpa sadar itu kulakukan. Aku melepaskan pelukanku, dan segera pergi ke arah Kyu pergi. Aku mengangkat tanganku pada Hae yang bertanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Kyu POV**

Kecewa sungguh ya aku kecewa. Aku tahu mereka berpelukan biasa. Tapi di tengah masalah ini aku berharap di datang padaku. Atau setidaknya kalau dia datang pada Hae Hyung, dia datang padaku juga. Apa dia memang benar-benar terpaksa menjadi namja chinguku. Aku mengeratkan pegangan pada dinding pembatas balkon.

Sebuah pelukan. Sesosok tubuh berotot kurasa menempel erat di punggungku, kepalanya yang sedikit lebih pendek ada di punggungku. Aku tahu ini dia. Tapi aku tak mau memulai duluan, karena satu kata pun yang akan keluar, aku pasti meledak marah padanya.

"Mianhae..." lirihnya.

Luruh.. selalu begitu. Setiap mendengar suaranya mengatakan maaf, aku akan mencair begitu saja. Aku tahu dia, aku tahu perjuangannya, aku tahu kerja kerasnya, aku tak bisa marah padanya, tak pernah bisa.

Aku mengambil lengannya dan menggenggamnya di perutku. "Tak ada yang harus dimaafkan Hyung. Aku yang harusnya minta maaf."

Dia kini meletakkan kepalanya di leherku. Hahaha pasti dia sedikit berjinjit. Aku menariknya lembut agar berdiri di sampingku. Ini seperti malam kami bertengkar itu. Berdiri di samping balkon. Saling berpelukan samping.

"Kyu..." panggilnya setelah hening beberapa saat.

"Hmmm..."

"Benarkah kau menyukaiku?"

"Sangatttttt..." jawabku sambil mengeratkan peganganku di pinggangnya.

"Tak peduli pada kekuranganku?" hah serasa ditanya saat ujian saja. Tapi daripada dia marah lagi, ya sudah kujawab saja.

"Iya.. aku bisa menerima semua kekuranganmu."

"Jinja?"

Aku meliriknya yang ternyata sedang senyum-senyum. Aku segera mencubit gemas pipinya, membuat dia mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Aku serius Hyung..."

"Baiklah aku yakin sekarang, janji takkan pernah marah apapun yang kulakukan dan akan tetap percaya padaku?"

Dia memberikan kelingkingnya, meminta berjanji, aku menyambutnya meski tahu ini amat kekanak-kanakkan. "Asal aku diberi penjelasan tentunya."

Dia mengangguk dan mengoyang-goyangkan tautan kelingking kami.

"Aku janji takkan menutupi apapun lagi darimu."

Aku langsung memeluknya. Akhirnya, moga ini terakhir kita begini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Semua selesai dengan indah. Meski sembunyi-sembunyi, kami melanjutkan hubungan kami. Saling mencintai diam-diam. Tetap bersembunyi dibalik topeng saling bertengkar kami. Seperti di acara ini. Aku seperti biasa mencelanya habis-habisan, yang dia balas dengan kemesraannya bersama Hae Hyung.

Ahh tak apalah, yang pasti sekarang aku sudah yakin dia tetap Eunhyukkieku yang sama, hanya dengan kemasan yang berbeda. Hahah bukan maksudku menyamakannya dengan sebuah produk, itu hanya perumpamaan saja. Jiwanya sama hanya kavernya yang berubah, dan yang kucintai adalah hatinya kan? Jadi sudahlah.

Setiap pertengkaran kecil kami pasti berakhir dengan saling menjelaskan di balkon yang merupakan tempat kenangan kami. Kalau aku cemburu cukup ke sana dan dia akan ikut. Bertanya, menjelaskan, berpelukan, dan... hanya kami berdua yang boleh tahu.

Dan lihat saja meski tak nampak, tapi hubungan kami terendus juga oleh banyak orang. Untungnya mereka memang suka konsep cinta benci kami yang saling bertengkar atau menjahili. Jadi kami tak perlu berbuat yang lain.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Eunhyuk POV**

Aku menggeleng. Tidak, sudah cukup. Aku tak mau.

"Hyuk ini hanya bentuk profesional saja. Kami tidak memintamu membuka seluruh bajumu kan? Ayo demi grup juga. Ini pasti akan menarik perhatian banyak orang. Apalagi sebentar lagi kalian akan mengeluarkan album."

"Ahh tapi sejujurnya aku kan terkesan inocent, dan kebanyakan yang suka image ku seperti itu. Ya kalau cuma buka-buka baju masih bisa diterima, tapi kalau harus begitu... ahhh."

Dia berdiri. "Sudah terserah kau saja! Kalau kau memang profesional harusnya kau mau melakukan itu."

Aku menggigit bibirku. Ahh mungkin memang akan ada yang suka, tapi pasti banyak yang kecewa juga kalau aku melakukan ini. Bagaimana? Ahhh.. aku sungguh bingung. Ayo Hyukkie berfikirlah.  
.

.

.

.

.

.

Selesai sudah aku melakukan apa yang mereka minta. Menari topless bersama dancer wanita. Entahlah aku tak memikirkan apapun saat itu. Aku terus berteriak-teriak dalam hati ini hanya bentuk profesional saja. Iya hanya itu. Tapi entah kenapa aku merasa seperti namja brengsek. Menari bagaikan penari di klub malam. Ahhhhhh...

Sudahlah lupakan show must go on. Aku berusaha tetap seceria mungkin. Sampai akhir. Meski sungguh hatiku pedih. Aku takkan sanggup membaca komentar-komentar nanti yang akan muncul setelah show tadi tersiar ke publik.

Tapi semua member tak protes, mereka pasti mengerti ini bentuk profesionalisme. Semoga memang begitu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**FLASH BACK END**

Memoriku akhirnya sampai juga ke sana. Apa karena itu? Aku tak membicarakan dulu soal ini padanya. Tapi di panggung dia kelihatan biasa, malah ikut tertawa-tawa. Jangan lupa Hyukk, dia juga kan pintar berakting, semua yang jadi artis musti bisa berakting kan. Ahhh bagaimana ini. aku tahu dia pasti cukup tertekan dengan berbagai komentar tentangku yang muncul belakangan ini. ya pasti karena ini.

Aku dibilang hot, sexy, dan berbagai kata-kata menggoda lain yang beberapa terdengar seperti makian. Malah ada yang bilang ingin menculikku dan berbagai imajinasi rate M lainnya. Belum lagi jumlah FF yang merangkak rate M dengan tokoh utama aku yang ahhhh aku sendiri tak mau membayangkan, dan fan art juga potongan plus modifikasi video. Aku tak heran kalau dia akhirnya meledak. Harusnya aku memprediksi dan langsung memberi penjelasan padanya. Tapi waktu itu tanpa sempat istirahat kami disibukkan dengan jadwal padat lainnya.

Dia sudah cukup banyak bersabar. Mungkin ini puncaknya. Ahhh apa sebaiknya kubiarkan saja? Dia pasti takkan mendengar saat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan pada akhirnya aku lagi yang disalahkan mereka, pihak managemen. Image ku yang sedikit memburuk gara-gara penampilan itu. Oh Tuhan betapa beratnya menjadi seorang selebritis itu. Aku ingat dulu kenapa ingin jadi selebritis. Aku hanya ingin jadi penghibur sekaligus menyalurkan hobi danceku. Hanya itu. Tapi berbekal itu aku melakukan semua dengan sekuat tenaga.

Jatuh? Jangan ditanya aku sudah jatuh berulang kali, merasa terpuruk, bersedih bahkan putus asa semua perasaan pedih sudah kurasakan dalam proses menuju aku yang saat ini. Tapi kenapa semakin sulit saja. Ah tapi aku percaya pada kuasa-Mu Tuhan, suatu saat aku akan memetik madu manisnya kan? Aku hanya perlu bersabar. Tapi kalau boleh Tuhan, aku mohon kembalikan Kyuku. Untuk saat ini itu yang kuminta.

Aku hampa, tak menemukan senyumnya untukku. Aku hampa tak mendapat kejahilannya karena dia menghindariku. Aku hampa meski mungkin fansku dan bahkan antisku makin banyak. Aku hampa meski banyak yang memuji-mujiku. Andai dia masih ada di sisiku, apapun yang terjadi akan kupandang sempurna dari sudutku, karena dia lah penyempurna. Saat sedih dia penawarku, saat bahagia dia menjadi pengingatku. Aku cinta padanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku putus asa sekarang. Terserah! Aku tak mau peduli apapun ucapan orang. Aku begini atau begitu tetap salah di hadapan mereka. Aku menyerah, aku akan kembali menjadi diriku apa adanya. Persetan badan berotot, persetan image sexy. Aku adalah aku. Ini aku kalau menerima syukur, tidak terserah aku lelah.

Aku tak lagi ngotot membentuk badan. Aku kembali jadiku yang dulu. Moga Kyu bisa melihatnya. Aku takkan pernah berubah, setidaknya hatiku tidak. Kembali padaku Kyu.

.

.

.

.

.

**Kyu POV**

Aku yang menjauhinya aku juga yang sakit. Tak bisa melihatnya dari dekat, tak bisa menyapanya, tak bisa menjahilinya dan tak bisa diam-diam bermesraan dengannya. tapi dia sangat keterlaluan, aku benar-benar tak bisa memaafkan kelakuannya yang itu, dia benar-benar terlihat seperti ahhh penari striptis profesional.. dan lihat kan seperti yang kuduga, komentar yang bermunculan membuatku ingin membunuh mereka satu-satu.

Aku semakin marah karena dia bersikap biasa, tak memberi penjelasan apapun padaku, seolah menikmati kepopuleran dan image barunya sebagai mr Hot Sexy, tak tahukah dia aku sakit mendengar dia disebut real Yadong. Ahhh tapi aku tak tahan juga berjauhan dengannya.

Tapi sekarang dia kelihatan kembali seperti semula. Dia tak lagi ngotot dengan bentuk tubuhnya. Apa ia mengerti kenapa aku marah. Dia tak lagi berusaha bersexy-sexy lagi.

Ahhhh sudahlah, biar kudiamkan dulu saja sesaat.

Aku duduk di kursi tunggu kantor. Aku ada urusan di sini. Tapi orang yang kutemui lama sekali. Ahh daripada bosan aku mulai browsing. Dan aku tersentak membaca sebuah headline... HYUK JAE Tertabrak motor.

Tanpa membaca lagi aku segera melesat.. pulang. Tidak jangan dulu! Ahh apa ini gara-gara aku! Sial!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dorm sepi. Ahh apa mereka sedang ke rumah sakit sekarang. Kenapa tak ada yang menghubungiku. Aku mencari seluruh ruangan benar-benar tak ada orang. Sial. Baru saja akan keluar, pintu terbuka.

Mataku membulat seketika Hyukkie dengan perban di bahunya. Aku mendekat dan segera memeluknya erat. "Mianhae Hyung..."

Dia membalasa pelukanku. "Tak usah minta maaf kau tak salah apapun. Aku yang salah."

Tuh kah dia selalu begitu, dan masih saja aku bisa marah padanya. Pabbo Kyu.

Aku melepaskan pelukan dan menatapnya. "Mana yang sakit?"

Dia mengerutkan keningnya. "Hmm tidak terlalu sakit sih. Aku hanya pegal di bahu." Katanya sambil menepuk bahunya.

Hah? Giliranku yang melongo. "Bukannya Hyung kecelakaan?"

Dia semakin mengerutkan kening. "Kecelakaan? Anni.. Kyu. Ini karena aku sedikit ngotot ketika latihan dance. Darimana kau dapat kabar?"

Aku segera merogoh sakuku dan mengeluarkan ponsel yang bahkan belum kututp sambungan internetnya. Aku mengangsurkan padanya. Dia mengambil dan membacanya, kemudian tertawa sedikit tertahan.

"Apa kau sebegitu rindu padaku Kyu, sampai otak jeniusmu hilang. Kenapa kau hanya baca bagian atasnya?"

Aku buru-buru merebut ponselku dan membaca artikel atau lebih tepatnya hanya sebuah tulisan pendek.

_**Hyukjae atau Eunhyuk dikabarkan mendapatkan kecelakaan. Dia tertabrak sebuah sepeda motor ketika sedang menyebrang...**_

_**,**_

_**,**_

_**,**_

_**,**_

_**,**_

_**Karena dia asyik memandangiku yang sedang duduk di pinggir jalan. *plakkk Just kidding Yeorobun.**_

Dan aku aku melongo. Bagaimana mungkin aku tertipu. Ahh otakku benar-benar jadi tumpul sepertinya. Tapi begitu menoleh padanya yang sedang tersenyum manis. Aku jadi ingin berterimakasih pada pembuat artikel tak jelas ini. Aku jadi ada alasan untuk kembali padanya. Aku segera memeluknya lagi. Erat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Kyu POV**

Seberubah apapun dia selama hatinya masih sama, selama dia masih dia yang aku kenal. Aku takkan bisa membencinya kurasa. Karena **AKU TERLANJUR MENITIPKAN HATI PADANYA**, yang akhirnya dia miliki. Aku akan selalu ada di sampingnya. Menemaninya ketika sedih, memberinya bahu ketika dia butuh sandaran, memberinya pelukan ketika dia perlu kehangatan, memberinya kekuatan ketika dia goyah. Apapun itu, aku terlanjur mencintainya, mencintai Monkey tercantik yang pernah ada di dunia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Apakah Kyunya sangat OOC? Ya memang sengaja sih, ingin menampilkan karakter dia yang lain saja. Dan sebenarnya semua yang Kyu rasakan itu adalah proyeksi perasaan saya pada Hyukkie.

**Balasan RIPIU :**

Cosmojewel : Emang beside true story yang dicampur imajinasi ^^ Gomawoooo bgt dah suka :) huhuhu komenmu bermutu kok.. serius deh ^.^v

MrsVampie : hahah Kyunya OOC banget ya.. Kkkkk sekali-kali dia gak evil bolehkan... ._. P.S : lanjutin juga Ffmu ya... (Ki : masih aja eonn ke sana... )

Guest : Udah lanjut. Miann lama sempat gak ada mood.. :)

ecca augest : Hemmm realnya Hyuk gak tahu sih.. ya anggap saja ini hanya sekedar pandangan fans terhadap dia. Tapi emang sih ada orang yang cuek buat nutupin kesedihan dirinya. ^^

riaadinata : makasih udah dikasih tahu Chingu.. hihi saya lupa ngasih tanda POV di sana. Tapi di judul chapnya ditulis kok itu sidenya Kyu.. ^^

Henry Park : Ya eonn juga galau liat fanwar makanya terciptalah chap kemarin. Udah apdet miann gak kilat (udah tahu kan alesannya ~ ~)

Ressijewelll : heheh bermutu kok Ressi, lebih baik daripada Silent Reader. Eonn juga kadang suka blank kalau mau komen FF :D

Guest : ini sapa ? kenapa gak kasih nama... udah dilanjut.. ^^

Yadong wannabe : ya ini hanya fiksi kok, yang diambil dari realitanya dikit banget itu juga dimodifikasi. Jadi ya kalau soal real hanya mereka dan Tuhan yang tahu *plakk ^^

Ika zordick : hah? Menyakitkan Ka? FF ini benar-benar semua limpahan perasaan eonn hahhahah

Okay balesan udah selesai. Seperti biasa terimakasih yang berkenan membaca dan terimakasih juga yang berkenan memberikan review ^^


End file.
